


You Did Well

by TwistedSamurai



Category: Infinite Undiscovery
Genre: After Dais, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Do you see the moment they almost kissed, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kiriya and Savo have a chat, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSamurai/pseuds/TwistedSamurai
Summary: Kiriya and Savio talk about Held, after they return from Dais.
Relationships: Implied Kiriya/Savio, Kiriya/Savio (Infinite Undiscovery)
Kudos: 2





	You Did Well

“You did well, helping them with the Vermification, Kiriya.” Savio’s voice was as soft as ever, but the words carried that weight of power that all Aristo’s had. Kiriya looked over his shoulder, shifting a little as he pulled his gloves back on. He turned to fully face his mentor, standing up and motioning for him to come further into the room.

They had made their way to Halgita, and while Capell was speaking with the Empress about what had happened with Held in Dais, the others had all headed to their rooms to rest up from the Cave Rachnuvus that had been all over the place. It had taken a lot of berry potions and para-be-gones, but they had made it through in one piece, and cut a chain in the process.

“Kiriya… How are you feeling, now that Held is gone?” Savio asked as he shut the door and stepped further in. The blonde crossed his arms, staring across from him at the empty wall. Though he wanted to lie, and simply tell Savio he was doing fine, like he had told the others, he knew that the Aristo would see through his lie easily.

“I… Well, being perfectly honest, Honorable Savio, I’m not sure at all. I thought that after all your teachings, things like vermification wouldn’t be a problem. That we were safe from it.” He said slowly, a deep frown spreading across his lips as he spoke. The more he said he more seemed to pour out of him. “A foolish thought, I know, since we as meages can’t contain the powers that you Aristo’s do. But seeing how easily Held fell under such control was… Well, it was almost terrifying.” He admitted. He looked over as a hand settled onto his shoulder.

It wasn’t often that Savio would touch anyone- he had always been trained and taught them that relationships between meages and aristos were not acceptable and could not happen. They were not meant to be- and beyond that, Savio was his teacher, his mentor. But not anymore, Kiriya reminded himself as Savio sat beside him. He welcomed the warm arms that wrapped around him, robes of soft silken fabric that hadn’t seemed to be touched by anything their entire journey brushing against his arms as he was hugged tightly. He stared up at the man before burying his face into his chest to hide the pale red rushing to his cheeks.

“I understand that… I am sorry that you had to see him become like that.” Savio murmured, the words rumbling in his chest and Kiriya shook his head a bit. He slipped his arms around the aristo’s waist, hugging back.

“No… Don’t be sorry. Held sided with the Order of Chains, and he left behind all that you taught us just so that he could….” Kiriya couldn’t finish the sentence, simply shaking his head again. “I’m sorry, Savio.” He whispered softly against the fabric of the robes. “That we couldn’t save him in time, to unvermify him, or help him.” Savio didn’t answer him, only pressed his lips against the top of Kiriya’s head.

Neither of them moved for a long time, Savio holding the blonde as close as he could, as if it was the last thing helping to keep him sane. Kiriya clung to him as well- but despite the silence, they both shared far more than they would have with any words. By the time there was a gentle knock at the door to let Kiriya know food would be ready soon, the hermit had fallen asleep in Savio’s arm. The aristo chuckled softly, glancing at the door before tucking Kiriya into bed.

“Thank you, but Kiriya is going to sleep. I’ll come get it later on.” Savio called, sitting on the edge of the bed, and holding Kiriya’s hand. He gently pulled off the gloves that the mage wore, brushing his thumb over the lunaglyph on the back of his hand. “… I’m not going to let the same thing happen to you, Kiriya.” He said quietly, leaning over the grab one of the books on the bedside table. The room once more fell into silence, only broken by the turning of pages and Kiriya’s quiet snoring.


End file.
